1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a novel case which holds both a camera body and a lens. More particularly, it relates to such a case which allows both the camera and the lens to be operated without removing either the camera or the lens from the case. Most especially, it relates to such a camera case which allows the camera and lens to be operated while keeping the camera secured to the body of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There are a variety of camera cases known in the prior art which will hold both a camera body and a lens attached to the camera body. Examples of such camera cases are disclosed in the following issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,485, issued Oct. 30, 1979 to Mathieu and 4,383,565, issued May 17, 1983 to Denmat. However, these prior art camera cases require that the portion of the cases covering the lens be removed in order to allow focusing and other operation of the lens. These prior art cases therefore have limited application for use when a photographer is executing a technical climb or is engaged in other strenuous activity.